Goten and Trunks: Two Unexpected Heroes
by demi-devil-writer
Summary: Please Review! The Z fighters have all been possessed by an evil character. Goten and Trunks will now have to experience the horrors of saving the world...
1. Possessed

  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, blahblahblah, or DO I??!?!? BWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHHAA- 

demi: This disclaimer guy is high on sugar...sorry...

Disclaimer guy: Who iz ze high-high shhhugar guy-guy?

demi: Ignore the Disclaimer guy. Roll the chap!! Hope you like it!

**Goten and Trunks: Two Unexpected Heroes**

All the Z characters were gathered at a beach, with their kids playing in the sand.

It was a year after the last Dragon Ball Z episode, with no trouble arising in the last year.

"Look at them...so young, so carefree, no troubles whatsoever..." Krillin said, looking at Goten and Trunks.

"Mom, We're going in the water!!" Goten yelled to Chi-Chi. She nodded, and he and Trunks dove in the water and swam away.

"Ahhh...this is the li-"a huge flash of light interrupted Goku's thought.

* * *

Meanwhile, Goten and Trunks was in the middle of the sea, both underwater during the explosion of light. 

Suddenly huge waves rushed through the sea, almost drowning the seven and the eight year old, but due to their superhuman powers, flew out of the sea and flew back to the beach.

* * *

During the flash of light, all the Z fighters(not the woman) suddenly felt drowsy, and all of them passed out and sprawled down on the sand after a while. 

At that time, Goten and Trunks landed at the beach, and found the unconscious bodies of all the males sprawled out all over the sand.

"What in the world happened?" Trunks murmured, through bewildered eyes.

"We don't know..." Bulma said, trying to control her sobs.

"Dad?" Goten yelled, with teary eyes.

"Are they...dead?" whispered Trunks, with his eyes already beginning to water.

Just when Trunks said that, his dad started to stir, and soon every started to wake up.

Something was wrong though, when they all stood up. The kids and females could sense it.

There was no emotion or warmth in every of the Z fighters, and there was an air of evilness coming from everyone of them.

"Krillin, are you okay?" 18 asked in a soft voice (very unlikely of her).

Krillin didn't answer, nor did he move, along with the other fighters.

"Goku!" Chi-Chi yelled in joy. She then went over and hugged him on the waist.

"Damn woman." Goku said, then replied to her by pushing her off and punching her in the gut.

Meanwhile, Bulma and Android 18 took a look at Krillin and Vegeta, and immediately knew they weren't their true husbands.

"Goten, Trunks, get out. Now."

Goten and Trunks sensed the severity of the situation and obeyed Bulma's command, taking flight and flying away.

"Wait!" Trunks stopped Goten from flying and they hovered over the beach, looking at the scene below.

* * *

"Who are you!!?!?!?!" Chi-Chi yelled, while grimacing in pain at the punch Goku gave her.

"Why should we tell you, woman?" Goku replied.

The three woman readied themselves for a fight against overwelming odds. "Get going Goten, Trunks!!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Upon hearing this, Trunk's eyes filled with tears, realizing that their mothers were going to die.

"Let's go Goten." he said.

After about five minutes of fast flying, they suddenly heard yelling, and Goten turned and saw the evil Z fighters, steadily gaining on them.

"Oh, Shit."

**End Chapter 1.**

**demi: Well... how was it? Please review!! It'll make sense around the next few chapters!**


	2. Tears Shed

Reviews:

Gypsee Girl: Thanks, and Goten and Trunks are still seven and eight, respectively.

**Chapter 2:**

As Goten and Trunks flew, the evil Z fighters little by little, meter by meter, caught up to them.

"Aww...god, let's land, Goten." Trunks said.

As they landed, the evil Z fighters also landed, and Goten and Trunks readied themselves for a fight.

"Foolish kids, you really think you can defeat master Shalazith??!?!" Goku said in that emotionless voice of his.

"Master Shalazith? Who the hell's that?" Goten yelled back.

"Since you won't be living to tell the story, I guess we'll tell you, you freakin' kids." Piccolo said.

"Your foolish friends," Piccolo gestured to his body and the others. "Have been possessed by us great spirits, with some help, of course, by our Master Shalazith."

Gohan continued from where Piccolo left off. "Master Shalazith released a sort of smoke all over the Earth, which affects all men."

"Sadly the drawback is that it doesn't affect people under ten years of age and woman or girls. Anyways, it makes the person unconscious for all eternity, and it also makes it possible for us spirits to take over the body."

While the possessed Gohan was talking, Trunks whispered to Goten, "Let's make a break for it."

Goten nodded as a response.

"Our plan is World Domi-"Before the evil Gohan could say anything else; Goten and Trunks flew off, surprising every one of the evil Z fighters/spirits.

"Damn those sons of two bitches!!" Vegeta fumed. He, along with the other Z fighters/Spirits, took flight immediately and chased after the two kids.

The two half-saiyans had a good lead, but Trunks knew they couldn't outfly them.

"We don't care if you get away, you know, it's not like you can do actually go into Master Shalazith's castle and shut off the smoke machine!! You know, that's the only way to save Earth, but to hell with it anyways!!" Goku yelled at them.

Goten took note of what his dad said.

"Goten, let's hide in those trees." He pointed to a forest. Goten nodded, and both of them flew towards the trees and hid under the leaves.

They kept quiet as the evil Z fighters/spirits flew off above them.

They both then heaved a huge sigh of relief and started bawling.

Mom's...Mom's...dead...!!" They both cried. Then they each gave a huge sniff and continued crying.

They cried and cried until night fell, when their senses dulled little by little, and they fell asleep, with dried tears caked on their cute faces.

The Next Morning:

Trunks turned back to his normal serious self again, while Goten was still very much upset.

"C'mon Goten!! Get up, dammit!! We can't just stay here and do nothing!! We gotta save the world!!"

Finally, Goten agreed and they talked until noon, planning on what to do.

**End Chapter 2.**

**demi: Well, no disrespect to Goten and Trunks when they started bawling...lol. Also, I know this chapter's really really short. Review plz!!**


	3. Search for the Dragon Balls

demi: Yay! I got ten reviews!! Thanks for taking your time to reviewing my work, guys!!

Reviews:

Trugeta: The reason the spirits could take over their bodies was because they were both unconscious AND suppressed. Thanks for your compliment, though!! (I read your stories, and they're really good!!)

**Chapter 3:**

"I heard a spirit saying that the only way of saving earth is to shut down the smoke thing in that Shalazith's castle." Goten recalled.

"I guess we'll have to do just that..." Trunks said.

As they flew out of the forest, Goten suddenly realized something. "Stop Trunks!!" "What now Goten?" Trunks replied.

"I...think we should return to the beach and give our mothers a proper burial." Goten turned his head away from Trunks, barely able to stop the tears flowing from his eyes.

"Alright." Trunks whispered, eyes beginning to water too.

They flew back in silence, and when they landed, they saw the dead bodies of the woman.

They had been beaten badly, blood sprawled over the sand. In silence, they lifted the three woman's bodies to solid ground, dug three large holes, and lay them there.

Then they wrote some very private things on thick sticks, and put it straight up.

"There, we're done." Goten managed to choke out.

"Oh yeah, Goten, I found this in Bulma's pocket." Trunks handed Goten the Dragonball detector thing.

An idea immediately came forming in Goten's head. "Hey Trunks, why don't we find all the Dragonballs, then wish for this to never happened?"

"Yeah! Why not?" Trunks said excitedly. They then took off, searching for the first and closest Dragon Ball.

"It seems like the Dragon Ball is over here..." Goten said, eyes still looking at the Dragon Ball detector.

"Hey, I see it!!" Trunks yelled. He then landed, and ran to where the Dragon Ball was, nestled under some leaves on the ground.

Suddenly, a blur came up and grabbed the Dragon Ball. "Yamcha?!?" Trunks yelled in confusion. "You were possessed too?"

Yamcha/spirit looked at the two kids coldy, and took off. "Get back here, you bastard!" Goten yelled.

The two half-saiyans took off after him, and eventually took over him.

"Persistant little kids, huh?" Yamcha said smugly, then suddenly flew towards them and punched each of them in the gut.

"Weak body." The spirit thought as he flew away, clutching at the Dragon Ball. Suddenly, he felt two very painful energy blastes on his back.

Goten and Trunks had powered up to Super-Saiyan, and were not fooling around anymore. They wanted those Dragon Balls, no, they NEEDED the Dragon Balls.

"Son of a bitch!" Yamcha/spirit cursed as he picked himself off the ground, hurt after those energy blastes. "Damn this body!! It's so weak. I can't possibly beat these two...!! I need to get this back to Master Shalazith or he shall dispose of me..." He put the Dragon Ball down on the ground beside him.

"Fuck you!" Yamcha/spirit suddenly flew towards the two and attacked them in blind rage, punches and kicks flying everywhere, while Goten and Trunks dodged them easily.

Goten nodded to Trunks, who slipped away. Yamcha/spirit didn't notice, because he was fully intent on battling.

Goten could see Trunks had gotten the Dragon Ball, and Goten finally dodged an attack, then kicked Yamcha/spirit in the gut.

He doubled over in pain. Using this chance, Goten knocked him unconscious using a series of energy blastes.

Before he slipped into darkness, Yamcha/spirit yelled out, "Heh, you two kids can't possibly defeat Master Shalazith, and the other strongest six are getting the other Dragon Balls. You kids cannot get the complete set of Dragon Balls!! Never!!! I say, NE-" He was cut short as he hit the ground hard, leaving a huge hole in the ground.

"That was easy." Goten said to Trunks, as they put the Dragon Ball in a small bag.

"I don't think the others will be this easy, Goten." Trunks said grimly, as they flew off into the horizon, searching for the second Dragon Ball.

**End Chapter 3.**

**demi: What will happen next? Find out next chapter!! Review plz!!**

**NOTE: My account's been locked for a week so I'll update around Sept.7. Sorry for the late update!!**


	4. Kidnapped and Saved

demi: Thank you for the reviews!!! This chapter will be about the second Dragon Ball.

**Chapter 4:**

****

After defeating Yamcha/spirit and getting the first Dragon Ball, Goten and Trunks set out to find the second one.

As it turned out, the second Dragon Ball was located at his home. As they began to descend, Goten saw Vegeta, who was possessed, entering the luxurious house.

"Damnit! They got here faster than us.!" Trunks cursed. As they landed, guards posted in front of the house stopped them.

"Master Vegeta has ordered us to not let anyone in, and you won't!!" one the guards said.

"We've been warned of two meddlesome kids that are quite strong. But you won't be strong enough to beat us!! Get ready to be annihiliated!!"

Both of them readied themselves. "Oh, no. We won't fight you! We're way too weak, aren't we? Goten?" Trunks said sarcastically, while laughing his head off.

"Yeah, right." Goten said, also chuckling a little bit.

"Fools." they said in unison as they rushed the two kids.

The bigger one took Goten, while the smaller took Trunks. They both punched the two kids numerous times. "Howdja like that, little kids?"

Goten and Trunks just smirked at them, unharmed by any of the punches. They both ran up and did a series of kicks and punches into their, umm..., private parts.

"Fuck you..." one of them managed to stutter out, while grimacing in pain.

Goten finished one by delivering a flying kick to the head, and made the guard have a huge concussion, while Trunks gave the other a broken leg as he punched his leg, hard.

"Ha!" Trunks jeered. They went inside, and as they turned the corner, they bumped hard into the possessed Vegeta.

Vegeta/spirit yelped in surprise, dropping a Dragon Ball in the process. All three of them dove for it, but they ended up tangled up.

Finally, Goten managed to untangle himself and got the Dragon Ball, panting heavily. The other two both got untangled, and Trunks rolled to one side to where Goten was, while Vegeta/spirit faced them on the opposite side.

They stared each other for a while, until all of them got their breath back. "You goddamn kids, will you give up??" Vegeta said, fuming.

He circled around them, then lunged. All three of them circled the room, Vegeta throwing punches, then blocking, while Goten and Trunks were blocking, then throwing punches.

They pulled back, and Vegeta said, "Pretty strong, foolish kids, but now you're going to die a very painful death for defying Master Shalazith."

He threw a number of energy blastes at them, while Goten and Trunks dodged them, but when the smoke cleared, Vegeta had disappeared.

"What the hell, where'd he go?" Trunks said, hovering in the air. Suddenly, he felt a strong punch on his head, and he felt the pain, as he plummeted to the ground.

The last thing he saw as he blacked out was Goten dropping rapidly beside him, a huge lump visible on his head.

* * *

"Ahh man that hurts..." Trunks muttered as he took a look around his surroundings. He rubbed his head, where there was a huge lump. 

His hands were tied behind his back by rubber ropes. He was in a small, cramped room, like in a warehouse, and there were boxes everywhere. He could also see Goten, unconscious beside him.

Trunks nudged him. "Goten! Goten! Wake up, dammit!!" Goten gradually began to wake up. And he replied grogily, "What happened?"

"I think we got kidnapped, by my dad." Trunks said bitterly. As they sat around, nursing the lump on their heads, they heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming!" Goten whispered urgently, cowering in fear. When Trunks saw who it was, he gasped.

"Ahh... here you see Master Shalazith." Vegeta smirked at the two kids. Trunks gaped. Shalazith was a combination of Frieza, Majin Buu, and Cell's appearance.

"What the fuck..." Trunks said, eyes wide.

"So these are the strong kids you were talking about?" Shalazith asked Vegeta, in a commanding and cold voice. Trunks shivered.

"Yes, master, their energy level is really high." Vegeta, said, talking in a polite and respectful voice. What Shalazith did next turned Goten and Trunk's blood cold. He took out his tail, which was designed just like Cell's.

"OH SHIT, he's gonna suck our body out." Goten thought, frozen in his spot. As Shalazaith, raised his tail, preparing to suck Trunks, Goten saw a blur go past him and an instant later, he felt the ropes becoming loose.

He quickly tugged them off, as did Trunks. They saw Master Roshi draw Shalazith and Vegeta away from the two kids.

"Goten, Trunks, go!!" Roshi yelled, fighting Shalazith and Vegeta. Goten and Trunks got out of the warehouse, and flew away, not daring to look back.

* * *

Master Roshi, being the wise perosn he is, when he noticed people collapsing, had wisely put on a gas mask, and had not breathed the smoke coming from Shalazith's factory.

Master Roshi knew he had just sacrificed himself for the two kids. "You kids are Earth's only hope!" he thought.

Shalazith and Vegeta took a minute to finish Roshi off just because of the element of surprise Roshi had.

Vegeta started to fly, but Shalazith stopped him. "We can't catch up to them now, let's just leave them. They can't stop us anyhow."

Vegeta obeyed, and they flew away.

**End Chapter 4.**

**demi: Review!!**


End file.
